Working Overtime
by VixenReborn
Summary: Zuko has thrown everything he has into his self made bodyguarding business. Four years of work might just go down the drain in one night all for the sake of one unexpected client: A monk named Aang.  Zukaang
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I lack ownership of Avatar.**

**A/N: This was one of my prompts that got out of hand. **

**For anyone interested, yes the story is already completed. **

**Its just in need of editing. And I do happen to be the only one doing so. **

**Which reminds me: This story has no Beta, sorry for mistakes. **

**I really hope that the people who take the time to read this story enjoy it. **

* * *

The moment Zuko walked into the office, he could tell by the grin on Mai's face that she was going to make his life a nightmare. Her grin stated that she not only was the cat that ate the canary, she cousin to the Cheshire. It was a look he often wondered if she had some how managed to pick up from his sister.

"I just got off the phone with your next job," Mai informed him, sounding far too happy for Zuko's health.

Zuko tried not to visibly cringe as he took a seat across from her desk waiting to hear about his next mission. After separating from his father's company, Zuko had been forced to figuring out working on his own. He had the school record and what work experience he had from his father's company to get him any office job he could ever want. However, Zuko found from working part time in his uncle's tea shop, he liked doing things better then sitting behind a desk. Selling tea wasn't his thing either, but after Zuko had managed a few rough customers, his uncle had suggested something in a defense field. Zuko had grown up taking self defense and martial arts lessons. It felt good to finally put them to use. Eventually, he had found himself doing bodyguard work. It took only nine months before Zuko realized that he hated long term work on a single client.

Long term safeguarding meant getting to know a person. More often then not, the people that needed long term guards were the ones that were more like his father then he cared for. It had almost ended his short career in a field he found himself growing rapidly attached to. Thanks to a lot of help from his childhood friend Mai and a bit of help he had grudgingly taken from the willing Azula, he managed to get his own place set up.

The only thing Azula had asked in return was a job for Ty Lee. She was another girl he had grown up with since childhood. He quickly dismissed her as nothing, but air headed. After a month behind a desk, the girl had attacked him. He talked to her about a full time body guard position as he waited for feeling to return to his legs. Azula was kind enough to remind him after that, that she did not keep useless people around her. Zuko however, refused to believe it was more then she had the element of surprise. Either way, she always kept work interesting.

Work now meant taking on several short term clients. They often had repeat clients that needed an extra guard for a night or two during big parties or special meetings. His business had an upstanding reputation now, but it hadn't started that way. Zuko felt like the four years the company had been up, he now had done a bit of everything. They now had four full time body guards and Mai who ran the office. It hadn't been easy, but it was well worth the wait.

There were on occasions some jobs that simply were not worth it. After one too many jobs to guard someone's daughter, Zuko found himself permanently leaving Ty Lee open for those. She seemed to like them better then most of the jobs he was willing to take. He found his closet stocked and set for party and banquet guarding events. No one believed hims to be a people person for even a moment, but people seemed to like him as a black suit in the background. Zuko had plenty of experience blending into the background, he certainly didn't mind doing it for work.

He had a feeling that whatever job Mai was about to set him up for, it wasn't going to be his typical job. Her smirk assured him that she had something special she was sitting on just for him. He looked at her expectantly.

"Your client for today paid from noon today to noon tomorrow. There is the chance that he may refresh and add further to his payment. However, you should know there is a chance he may cancel the arrangement all together," Mai warned.

Zuko nodded. The only thing he had gathered so far was that his client was male. That always seemed to make things easier.

"He comes in from a flight at noon that you need to pick him up from. You will then take him to his hotel room. He will instruct you from there. The most important thing in this is taking your orders from him seriously, no matter how silly they might seem. I don't need to remind you that your job goes beyond just guarding, you are to help him in any way you can."

Something was off. Zuko could tell from what she was pointing out to him. His job was usually to break up fighting and some times start a few. There was a lot of crowd control and some times, even with some cases he was risking his life and didn't mind, but here she was telling him he was supposed to do more then stick his neck out. What sort of silly orders would the person have and just why would they need his help?

"What's the name the client left?"

"Aang."

"That's it? No last name?"

"That was all he left. He was trying to be discreet," Mai told him.

"Are you sure about this? What else do you know about this person? Someone that leaves only a first name is suspicious," Zuko expressed.

Mai tired not to smile and Zuko knew she was hiding information. He stared at her. His glare saying only too clearly, _I know there is something your not telling me_.

"There is nothing to be suspicious about in this case," Mai said.

"How can you say that so securely. What is he, a priest?"

"No, he is a monk. Is that close enough?"

Zuko gaped at her like she had lost her mind.

"A monk?"

"Yes, a monk. Your duty will be to take him around and show him everything for the next twenty four hours. He is on his pilgrimage, if that is what you want to call it. He is considering taking vows and becoming someone actually really important in his order, but his elders felt it would be a good idea to make sure he went out into the world and saw what it had to offer to make sure he wasn't planning to change his mind," Mai explained.

Zuko struggled to get words out, but as much as his mouth worked repeatedly to find them, nothing actually formed. He knew he must look like a landed fish.

After a few moments, words seemed to gather properly again in his mind and he nearly yelled, "He doesn't need a body guard, he needs a tourist guide!"

Mai gave him a flat look and pointed out, "He is a monk. He knows nothing of this world and he is about to be let loose in a city. I'm pretty sure, he needs a body guard."

There was logic in there that Zuko couldn't fight, but he would be damned if he went down without one.

"Sokka! Surely, this is a perfect job for Sokka," Zuko tried.

"Sokka is busy guarding the heiress, Toph. Before you ask, Ty Lee is out on duty too. The daughter of the Governor has her birthday this evening and will be having all her friends in."

Zuko shuddered. Guarding a monk was far better than guarding a bunch of screaming teenage girls that always seemed to get drunk some way or another and more often than not found him to be the best thing to throw themselves at.

"Suki?"

"She is still out on maternity leave."

Trying his last ditch effort, Zuko said, "You said this job wasn't even guaranteed for the night. Is there any jobs we would be turning down tonight to take this up then?"

The same evil grin crossed Mai's face and he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"The only other option for tonight was that Jet called and was looking for a guard this evening."

Swearing to himself, Zuko ran his hand through his short cropped hair. The last thing he ever wanted to do again in his life was guard Jet. Ty Lee was the only one that seemed to have little issue guarding him. Zuko suspected it was mostly, because she ignored what he said and when the jerk tried to get hands-on she would pressure point him into numbness.

"I don't really have a choice in this, do I?"

"Nope, you better start heading toward the air port, with the lunch traffic at this time, you should just be able to make it."

Mai passed him the standard envelope of information that came with every client. Zuko took it and fished his car keys out of his pocket.

"Good luck," Mai called after him.

Zuko tried hard not to slam the office door as he left, but he blamed it on slipping out of his fingers with a forceful shove.

* * *

AN: Prompt that got way far out of hand: #49: Dream Job for one night.

If you would please take a moment to review, I assure you, you would be making my day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The name of this story was actually picked by my very beloved Canadian. Some of you might know him as the writer of Bloodsworn. So Naming credit goes solely to him on this case.

A few things to note: I like this car. If you have not seen this car, you should google this car and look and drool a little.

Also, I'm highly aware of Zuko being a bit stiff and in business mode and Aang being some what out of character. Zuko can be helped. Aang... well, he has been locked in a monastery for a bit too long and from Zuko's POV, its hard to see what he thinks. That should all hopefully start to even out as the story goes.

* * *

Zuko climbed into his Ferrari 458 Italia. He strapped himself in and set off for the airport. Late morning/mid day traffic caught up to him. He let music flood the car and tried not to think about the job ahead of him. The ride wasn't nearly long enough for his liking. Locking the doors, he strode into the airport.

Leafing through the papers in the envelope Mai had given him, he found flight plans. His watch told him he still had twenty minutes before 'Aang' made it in. He took a seat where he would be able to watch the exiting people. There was a brief moment where he realized that he had no idea what he was looking for when this person arrived, but that was quickly pushed from his mind when he remembered he was picking up a monk. He wasn't disappointed in the least when saw the robes and bald head leave the crowd.

On closer inspection he realized it wasn't a robe at all, but a toga like shirt that came down and covered the top of the pants the he wore. Zuko assumed they were pants, but they could have been long shorts, because the knee high shoes had the rest tucked into them. He wouldn't exactly call them boots, but he wasn't entirely sure they could be called anything else. The clothes were like nothing he had ever seen. He was so hung up on to the details in the clothes that it took him a minute to even notice the tattoo.

Zuko had no idea how he had missed the tattoo. It was a big blue arrow on the middle of the monks bald head. If Zuko had to guess, it probably went not only on his forehead, but down the back of his head.

"Aang," Zuko called out.

Confused silver eyes turned toward him. Zuko tried not to let his shock show on his face. The monk was younger then he had expected. Zuko guessed that the boy had to be at least three or four years younger then him. He had to be about a head shorter than him too.

Zuko motioned the monk over to him. Gracefully, the monk managed to weave around the people. Zuko was reminded of water picking its way past boulders. The monk seemed to have a fluid movement about him. Zuko was sure his eyes were lingering, but he couldn't seem to pull them away. He wondered vaguely if the monks training allowed him to become so agile. Aang moved to stand before him. Silver eyes expectant.

Giving a light bow, Zuko said, "I'm here to pick you up. I'll be your bodyguard for the duration that you'll have me. As I was informed that you like to keep things discreet, I shall stick with only calling you Aang and you may call me Zuko."

With a hand sign Zuko didn't quite catch, Aang bowed back to him. The boy looked hesitant, but then put his hand out to shake. Zuko smiled at the initiative the boy was taking. It assured him that he might not have as hard a time at this as he first thought. Zuko shook his hand firmly. Zuko was rewarded by a huge grin from the boy. It was easy to tell that it was the type of smile that people often found themselves smiling back at.

After collecting Aang's single piece of luggage, they made their way from the airport out to Zuko's car. Zuko hadn't even realized that he had lost Aang's attention as he stuffed the luggage in the car. It was easy to see how impressed Aang was with the vehicle. His eyes looked the size of saucers.

"Aang," Zuko said holding the passenger door open.

The monk visibly shook himself and climbed in. Zuko made his way over to the drivers side and climbed in. He started the car up and headed into traffic. He had already checked where Aang's hotel was located and knew how to get there.

"Do all clients get this... luxury?"

The corners of Zuko's mouth quirked up in a smile. He forgot about the effect his car often had on people.

"No, just the clients I get to drive around," Zuko answered. He hesitated before saying, "Your English is pretty good it seems. I wasn't entirely sure that you understood me, but Mai didn't say anything about you not knowing English, so I just assumed."

"I have studied extensively," Aang replied quietly, but Zuko caught the proud smile the monk wore.

"Do you get a chance to practice it often?"

Aang looked hesitant and Zuko thought about retracting the question, but as the smile returned, Aang said at last, "My elder, he speaks English perfectly. He taught me. We talk in it often. It was his idea to send me here to see and learn and decide."

Zuko didn't need to know Aang to know the worry that seemed to be filling his features. He could only guess at what it was, but Zuko had a feeling that this decision would be weighing heavily on him. He searched for a topic, but was saved when Aang began talking again.

"Your car is so very red, did you pick that?"

Shaking his head, Zuko said, "No. This car was a gift from my family. A celebration that business was going well. My sister picked it out. She thinks it matches me. My friends just think she wanted to kill me with the monthly insurance bill."

It was common knowledge on the job that it was easier to talk to a person that you were not sure you were ever going to see again. Zuko often found himself saying things to clients that he wouldn't even tell Mai on her best days. His family was a topic that he very seldom approached, but he found that as passing conversation with a client, it wasn't so bad to mention here and there.

They had little time else to talk before they made it to Aang's hotel. The main office was on the outskirts of town, while the airport was on the opposite outskirts. The hotel however, was located at the very heart of the city. Zuko had clients in this particular hotel before, but was surprised that it was here that he was bringing a monk.

Zuko drove up to the entrance and got the luggage from his car. He carefully threatened the life of the Valet boy if anything happened to his car and handed his keys over. He walked into the entrance and around the indoor fountain to the front desk with Aang trailing behind. The monk was too busy staring at everything to pay much attention. Zuko finished talking to the clerks and getting Aang's room sorted. All the reservations were in place. Aang's elder seemed to have taken care of everything for him. Zuko turned to find Aang, but he didn't have far to look.

The monk stood entranced at the fountain. Aang knelt on the side of the fountain. His silver gaze full of wonder and curiosity as he stared up at the water falling down from the top. His mouth parted as he was too lost in the sight before him to even notice. Slowly and cautiously, Aang reached out his hand. He stopped just before touching the water and pulled his hand back. He clutched it to himself and seemed to take a deep breath and reached out again. The water fell off his fingers and Aang's voice rang out and echoed through the lobby with a laugh of pure delight.

It took Zuko a moment to break out of the spell he felt he was under. It took him far less to realize that everyone in the lobby was making eyes at the monk. Most of which he was pretty sure his own matched. He cursed himself as he made his way over to Aang.

"I should really show you to your room now. I'm sure you'll want to shower after your long journey," Zuko said.

Zuko got a full blast of Aang's joy and delight as excited silver eyes looked at him. The full grin Aang gave him was open and innocent. In the span of one look, Zuko was sure his brain had melted down to his toes.

"I would like a shower," Aang admitted.

It took just a moment longer then Aang to notice Zuko was acting oddly, for the the words to really sink and what they meant before Zuko was leading the way up to Aang's room. When they made it up to Aang's room, Zuko was completely impressed. Aang's elder had gone all out. Aang was in the suite at the top with the jacuzzi tub and everything. Something seemed off though. Monks were supposed to be broke. He brushed it off. Aang probably just had a doting order that wanted to take proper care of him. It was likely that the order had funds set aside for such things.

Aang ran around the room in a quick lap before heading off directly to the bathroom. Zuko placed his luggage on the bed and gave the room a quick once over. Leaning against the bed post, he opened the envelope to find the paper about expenses. Before he could get to it, he heard his name being called. Zuko turned toward the bathroom and struggled to keep his thoughts in line at the towel clad monk that met his sight.

"I'm not sure how to work the shower," Aang said, voice upset.

Under most circumstances, Zuko would take this as a sign that the person was trying to hint at something, but if there was one thing he could easily guess at, it was that the monk had no idea what so ever of his charm. He wasn't even sure what the monk rules were about people interacting with him, let alone looking at anyone in such a way. Zuko was an easily attached type of person though. It had taken him ages to learn, but in every job there was a certain line that you never crossed to maintain a certain distance and keep things professional. He had been doing his best to keep that distance and knew he was about to give that up. Something in his mind warned him that if he met that same mind numbing look again, he wasn't going to be able stay professional, no matter the distance.

He walked into the bathroom past Aang and took one look at the shower. It was a series of knobs. Two of which Zuko was willing to bet were hot and cold, but what the rest were for, Zuko honestly had no idea. He looked at Aang who was looking at him hopefully.

"I have no idea. I bet I can figure it out though."

A few minutes and a soaking wet shirt later, Zuko managed to get it all sorted out.

"Come over and feel this. Tell me if its too warm.," Zuko told him.

Aang brushed up against Zuko as he reached his hand into the shower. Zuko noticed for the first time, the tattoo on his arm as he tried to ignore how close their bodies were.

"How's the water," Zuko asked, eyes trying to travel and follow the tattoo.

"It's hot, but I like it," Aang said quietly.

"Right," Zuko said and tried to pretend that didn't come out hoarse. He cleared his throat and said, "This is hot, if it gets too warm, turn towards the wall. Too cold, turn towards the door."

"I'm sorry your shirt got wet," Aang said trying to move away from Zuko.

"Don't worry, I keep a few changes of clothes in my car just in case. In my line of work, anything can happen pretty suddenly, so its good to keep a few things handy," Zuko explained.

"That must be nice to have clothes on the go too," Aang said slowly backing closer to the sink.

Aang's light movement didn't even phase Zuko, it wasn't until he looked in the mirror behind the monk and saw the blue line tattoo that covered his back that Zuko had to fight the urge to grab hold of him.

"Oh, my markings," Aang said as if he just figured out what Zuko was staring at.

Aang held up both of his hands for Zuko to see. The blue arrows were all the same pale shade. They matched the one on his forehead. Zuko didn't think before he took one of the monk's hand in his own. He use one hand to travel the length of the blue line up and around to Aang's elbow and lifted Aang's arm to trace it down to the inside of the arm. He shifted Aang around and ran his fingers lightly down the back of Aang's scalp to his back and down along the time stopping when he reached the towel. His eyes fell even lower and caught sight of the arrows that covered Aang's feet. Zuko stooped to follow the line up to the knees. The towel stopped his line of vision and Zuko found his hand moving higher.

"Zu-Zuko..."

The breathy tone that Aang said his name was nothing unfamiliar to Zuko. What really stopped him was the realization that the tone came from his client. If there was one thing Zuko knew, it was that at times, things happened on the job. He could forgive that, he couldn't forgive that he'd just felt up a monk and had every intention of keep going if he hadn't been called.

Putting on his best business smile, Zuko rose to his feet and said, "Those are some very interesting tattoos you have. Thanks for letting me get a good look at them. Sorry for delaying you in your shower. I'm going to go grab my clothes from the car, so I'll be leaving you alone for a few minutes. Keep the door locked, I have a key."

Aang nodded while clutching at his towel. Zuko could see the flush covering the monk's face. He gave a slight bow and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Zuko walked all the way to his car in the parking garage. He hoped the walk might clear his head, but he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Mai's number just in case.

* * *

FN: I have no set time that I'm posting these; just as I get them finished editing. I wont even lie, reviews make me feel more inclined to actually edit.

This chapter goes out with appreciation to my Ducky and to BlackPhoenix64.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For those of you who don't know about the specific type of car I've thrown at Zuko, the trunk is in the front of the car and the motor is in the back. However, I know writing about it like that often throws people off, so I opted to just try and leave talking about its location out, but I thought I should inform those of you who might like to know.

* * *

Mai full out laughed at him, saying, "Let me get this straight, you thanked him after you felt him up? Ha!"

"I don't know. I was just hoping that he might be innocent enough to think I was looking at his tattoos. I was after all only looking at them. I just... happened to grope a little on the way."

Zuko put the phone down to the save himself from Mai's next round of laughter. He pulled the red button down shirt on, his fingers mindlessly buttoned it. He picked up the phone and held it between his ear and shoulder as he tucked his shirt into his black slacks.

"Listen Mai, I'm serious. I'm not sure I'm cut out for this particular job."

"I'm sure you're just over reacting," Mai said, tone growing to match Zuko's.

"It's not over reacting when I'm supposed to be his bodyguard and I'm having trouble keeping my hands off him. I've already had two brain numbing experiences from him. I'm not sure his ethics will survive a third."

"He's a monk, for goodness sake. They are celibate people. He's innocent."

"That's the problem!"

"I fail to see how this is a problem," Mai said in a flat tone.

"You're not the one guarding him. The level of innocence that comes off of him just screams 'Defile me'. It's pretty hard to say 'no' to," Zuko explained as he zipped up the duffel bag.

He stuffed it back into place and closed up his car. Mai gave him the speech over keeping work and pleasure separate and reminded him of problems if that didn't happen. It was a lecture he knew by heart, considering he was the one who had written it. He listened intently none the less for the reminder. Her talk carried him back to the elevator. He climbed inside and pressed the button.

"I'm just saying Mai, if I screw this up, I gave you warning ahead of time," Zuko said.

"We'll that is the glory of being a self made man, you have no one to explain it to, but yourself," Mai pointed out.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm going to blame you later," Zuko said as he climbed out and walked to the door.

"I think I can handle being blamed for defiling a monk. Heck bring him over, I'm willing to give it a try."

Zuko's retort was caught in his throat as he opened the door to Aang's room and caught a sight of the monk. He was pretty sure that a lot more then his retort was stuck there. To save himself from embarrassment, Zuko pointed to the phone and then over his shoulder to out in the hall as Aang's silver eyes watched him. He slowly closed the door and very quickly walked back to the elevator.

"Zuko," Mai questioned in his ear.

"I'll have to call you back," Zuko said, unable to deny that his voice came out too deep and a little broken.

"Are you serious, Zuko? Don't get off the phone with me! What happened?"

"Aang's dressed and ready to go out," Zuko said trying to get the image from his head.

"And?"

"And I think he wants to go clubbing," He tried to explain.

"Oh... What's he wearing?"

"Clothes too tight to be legal."

"Stop being stingy, tell me."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but said, "Drop crotch white pants with cargo pockets on the side. A white mesh shirt with long sleeves. But the mesh has designer holes on the top of the arms going all the way down the sleeves. They look like perfect spots to show off those tattoos I told you about. I didn't see his shoes, but I did see his white leather collar and matching bracelets. Are monks even allowed to wear this kind of stuff?"

"That sounds sexy. You should bring him here, I really will solve your monk problem. Besides, you're forgetting the most important part, he came here to go party and do wild things. He is here to test the waters. Considering he only paid for one night, I'm pretty sure he is planning to go as crazy as possible before going back to his Order. It sounds like he doesn't plan to hold back. Still, I think I see what you mean now. This monk might be a bit more then you can handle, but you and I both know, you're the only one that can handle the job at this time. If you back out, you know what that means. Client cancellation."

"No. I wont do that. I'll just do what I can. I'll figure this out some how."

This case wasn't like anything he had taken before. Zuko wasn't the type of person to back out of a job. The only time he called with issues about one was when he was guarding Jet and was ready to shoot him. There was never a reason for him to fear the risks involved. Risk was a part of the job, but he couldn't shake the feeling that tonight, the stakes were far higher then just his neck. Something more was in the works here and he was gambling with only seeing half the cards. Tonight, he was going to bet it all, whatever that might mean.

"You know what that means, right?"

"It means in the morning I have no one to blame, but myself," Zuko said confirming his thoughts.

"Right. Now, get in there. And send me a picture if you can."

Zuko didn't bother saying bye. He simply hung up the phone. Each of his steps were muffled by the hall carpet as he walked back from the elevator to the door. He paused a moment before using the key to open the door. Slipping inside, his eyes landed on the monk and this time he was prepared for the sight that met his eyes. It didn't make it any easier though to try and keep his hands or eyes to himself. He kept his phone in his hand and showed it to Aang.

"I was talking to the girl who runs the office. I wanted to check in with her. Let her know I picked you up okay. She has requested I get a picture of you. Do you mind?"

"I don't mind," Aang said timidly pulling at his sleeve.

"You look great, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Zuko told him trying to lighten Aang's worries.

"Really?" Aang asked hopefully.

Zuko nodded, not trusting himself to express just how wonderful Aang really looked. He was fairly certain the monk wouldn't respond well to be told he looked edible. Once he got his phone ready to take the picture he told Aang to wave. Zuko couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips at the goofy grinning expression Aang made as he waved. Zuko snapped the picture and sent it to Mai. It was hardly a moment before he got a response back.

_OMG, he is gorgeous! I'll cry with you tomorrow!_

* * *

FN: Yeah, I shall apologize, Mai is probably a bit more out of character then I planned. However, I always seen her as willing to joke around with or at Zuko.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Credit for me actually getting this chapter edited goes to my Duck. With out her kicking my butt in gear, I'd be lost.

* * *

Zuko sat in a chair that faced the over sized bed. He watched as Aang lovingly packed away his monk clothes. The tender way the monk folded and held them told Zuko that the monk must love them dearly. He tried to keep from watching too closely, feeling he might possibly start drooling if he did. He felt sympathy for the big bad wolf. Little white sheep certainly looked good enough to eat.

In an attempt to distract himself, Zuko once again brought out the envelope that had all of Aang's information in it. He found the page about expenses. He pulled it out and found the card taped to the page. It was pretty standard procedure that they had a major account set up with cards for clients. They kept close tabs to the amount so they knew how much to charge, however, Aang's card was different from what he was used to. Mai left a note stating that it was sent as a personal account for Aang to use as he pleased. Zuko shook his head once again thinking on the doting elder that was footing the bill.

"I have a card here for you to use. It states that you know how much is on it and how to use it," Zuko said as he made his way over to Aang.

Aang nodded without looking away from the monk's robes. Zuko couldn't stop the feeling that Aang was hiding something from him, and it made him want more information.

"Is it safe to assume that you wont go over the limit if I give this to you?"

A large grin crossed Aang's face as he looked at Zuko and said, "I don't think I could if I tried."

Zuko struggled to keep that bit of information from showing on his face, just replying, "Good."

He gave the card to Aang and watched as the monk carefully tucked it away with his ID and passport in a cargo pocket.

"I imagine you must be hungry after everything. Do you want to go out to eat?"

Aang nodded.

"Do you have any place in mind?"

Pulling out his passport again, Aang slid a folded magazine page out and handed it to Zuko. It was an ad for pizza. Zuko smiled.

"You want to go out for pizza?"

Aang nodded again excitedly.

"Anything else you know that you want to do?"

"Movie," Aang said as if tasting the strange word.

"Sounds like a great plan," Zuko said, realizing that he had a grin on his face.

Aang's eyes lit up and sparkled like a thought came to mind and he said, "Then it's a date."

Zuko found he had no desire to correct him. He simply told Aang to wait for him at the front while he went got the car.

Pulling up with his car, it was easy to see all the people in the lobby's eyes on the white clad monk. His small body was all lean muscle. Any baby fat long gone leaving only the lightly sculpted body Aang had. The blue tattoos only seemed to add so much to Aang's appearance. It gave him an exotic look. With a grin set firmly in place and eyes bright with excitement, he made a perfect image of heaven. It was ironic to him that it was such a heavenly person that made him want to sin so bad.

As Aang came towards the car, Zuko leaned over and opened the door saying, "Hey good looking. Need a ride?"

Aang laughed again in that pure delighted way he had at the fountain. Zuko felt his innards squirm, but was glad that at least his brain wasn't in his toes again. The monk climb in and closed the door carefully.

Zuko knew the perfect spot to go to just off the coast. The smell of ocean was heavy on the breeze, but so was the scent of food. He parked the car at a little pizza shop he had found a few years back. The slices were always huge and the toppings over flowing. It was a quiet place that had an open minded owner. Which meant it was one of Zuko's favorite spots. It wasn't a place he brought clients usually, but some how, it seemed like the perfect place for Aang to start. Knowing the owner as well as he did, Zuko knew the man would be happy to help.

The bell on the door chimed as they stepped through. Aang glanced around like an excited, but skittish colt. Zuko half worried that he might bolt out the door, Zuko put his hand on Aang's back to steady him.

"Are you okay," Zuko whispered to him.

"I'm fine. Fine. Just nervous. Can I?"

Zuko looked at him confused.

"Can I order for us?"

A grin passed over his face, Zuko couldn't stop it. Aang really was giving everything he had into this night. Some part of him wanted to match the monk in that. Doing something half way wasn't in him, but he felt almost compelled to try harder.

"I don't mind. I'm fine with whatever you pick out as long as it doesn't have pineapple, but I recommend you try the pepperoni."

Aang nodded and told Zuko to find a table while he ordered. Zuko picked a back booth and gave a small nod to the man at the register who watched them. The owner, who was currently taking the order, gave a large smile and nod back. It was Aang's first real chance to order, Zuko was happy it could be with such a good person. With a little help from the owner and Zuko motioning from the back, Aang managed to order a large pepperoni lovers pizza and two drinks.

Taking the drinks in hand, Aang headed back for the table. Aang had a look of sheer determination when he reached the table. Zuko's stomach squirmed as he watched the monk. Carefully, Aang set the drinks down down and then slid into the booth on the other side of Zuko. The monk scooted all the way over to him and grabbed his arm and hugged it to his chest. Zuko could feel Aang's thundering heart, he could only guess to the number of reasons why.

Aang's face flushed a bit as he said, "I did it. Thank you for all of this."

Zuko raised his free hand in mock surrender saying, "You're the one who did it. I'm just here to protect and support you."

They made small talk about the other shops in the area until their pizza came. Aang stared at it with huge eyes. The owner brought it out to their table and took in Aang's excitement and looked a bit puzzled.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this is Aang's first pizza," Zuko explained.

Aang nodded, unable to take his eyes from the giant pizza.

"You honor me Zuko. Bringing someone so fresh to my shop. To know that my pizza can be a first. It's why I stay in this business. This calls for a celebration," The owner said excitedly as he went behind the the counter. He came back a few moments later with a Polaroid camera.

Zuko had to fight not to roll his eyes. People always seemed obsessed with pictures. He should have remembered that the owner was no exception. Aang managed to pull his eyes from the pizza to look at the camera.

"Boy," The owner said gesturing him over.

Aang crawled out of the booth and made his way over to the owner with curiosity on his face. The elder man whispered something into Aang's ear that he nodded to and then kept whispering. Aang looked a bit shocked, but it quickly turned excited.

"Okay," Aang said happily and crawled back in the booth.

Curious about their exchange, Zuko turned to Aang to ask, but didn't have long to wait as the owner said, "Now."

Zuko didn't have time to prepare himself as Aang launched at him. In a moment he had his arms full of Aang. The monk had managed to get his arms wrapped around Zuko's neck while Zuko found his own wrapped tightly around the monk's waist. Their faces far too close, but just not quite close enough all at the same time. He knew his grin had to be as stupidly happy as Aang's, but he didn't care till he heard the camera go off. Not once, but three times.

"Oh come on," Zuko said disentangling himself from the monk.

He tried to look gruff and solemn, but felt from the grins the owner and monk were giving him that he looked more like a petulant child. Attempting to frown at them didn't seem to help matters.

"One for each of the love birds and one for me of my favorite customer," The owner explained handing one to both Zuko and Aang.

Aang gave a grateful thank you as he took his picture. The monk's eyes still full of mischief. Zuko nodded his thanks, but gave a small smile at the still developing picture. He had the urge to correct the owner as he the man walked towards some newly arrived customers, but he brushed it off.

The pizza sat forgotten till the pictures fully finished. The owner off working on another order that had just come in. Aang sat staring down at the forming picture. Zuko watched him. The excitement on his face far better then anything else to look at. He stole a glance at his own picture and tried to steal Aang's. He was pretty sure that not a single picture existed of him grinning like that. He was sure if the others saw it, they would think he looked like some sort of alien.

"Pizza should be cool enough to eat," Zuko pointed out.

With those words, Aang seemed to remember their goal in coming there. He watched as Zuko pulled a slice off the pizza and began to eat. Never had Zuko felt so dirty eating pizza before, but Aang's eyes and the hungry look in them told him he must. He shoved the pizza over.

"There is plenty enough. Eat up."

Awkwardly, Aang pulled a slice off and began to nibble at the edge. His eyes glazed over after the first real bite. The sheer pleasure on Aang's face as he ate made Zuko reach for his soda. He had to fight the urge to swallow the lump now stuck in his throat. Zuko was pretty sure no human should enjoy pizza that much. He considered for a moment if he could count monk as an alien life form.

Searching around for anything to distract himself, Zuko said, "Is it everything you thought it would be?"

Aang swallowed the bite he was eating and took a drink of soda before saying, "This food is amazing. My Elder, he has given me some small snacks and things. Some fizzing drinks like this, but nothing like this pizza. This is so wonderful, so much flavor and spice."

"It sounds like this Elder cares a great deal for you."

"He is like a father to me," Aang said with a smile.

The smile faltered and a blank look covered Aang's face. Zuko once again felt like Aang was hiding something from him. Zuko didn't feel quite like he had the rights to call him on it yet. He just had to hope that Aang opened up to him enough to share.

"Don't stuff yourself with pizza, I have an idea for something after we leave here," Zuko told him.

"What is that?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

FN: What's this? There is angst and plot thrown in with my fluff!

As always, I'm highly appreciative of reviews. Anything from encouragement to get my butt in gear to telling me what you like or don't, it all helps.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Warning:** There is a MaixKatara joke that could potentially be taken seriously. So Maitara if you please, or a joke of potential pairing if you don't.

Editing: Reviewers, I love you. Even on days like now when my brain is mush, you guys give me the ability to trudge though the bad sentence structure that I write and try to fix it and get it posted up. That being said, seriously, my brain was mush, I know there is some poorly written sentences and a bit of name abuse, but I really tried guys.

Without further delay, here is your chapter.

* * *

Climbing onto the hand railing beside Aang, with only one free hand hadn't been the easiest thing, but it was far from challenging. He probably could have asked the now blinded monk for help, but he felt it defeated half the purpose. Matching the monk beside him, he rested his feet on a lower bar than the one they sat on.

"Must I really close my eyes," Aang asked.

Shifted the ice cream cones to have one in each hand, he said, "You can open them now."

Aang's eyes widened again in the way that he now knew was excitement. Zuko had opted to get just plain chocolate and plain vanilla on cake cones. He didn't want to overload Aang. Everything, even on plain, seemed to be doing a good enough job of that. Leaving Aang outside of the shop and just down the way, Zuko had guessed that that the monk might not know what to do with the dozens of different flavors that might meet his eyes. It was more likely the monk would pick one at random, if he managed to pick at all. Getting the ice cream wasn't some romantic gesture, but faster and easier, he tried to tell himself.

"Pick one."

Silver eyes crossed from brown to white and back again in debate.

"I can't. You pick," Aang said.

"How about, I let you pick the one you want most and I'll let you eat some of mine," Zuko offered.

"Deal!"

Aang grabbed for the chocolate one; Zuko half expected he would. He also expected what was bound to come and had his phone on camera mode ready. It was only a short matter of time before Aang paused in his eating, his eyes screwing up as a brain freeze set in. Zuko was glad he was ready, because the squeezed face Aang made was too funny to pass up.

"Eat slowly, that wont happen," Zuko explained.

He offered his cone out to Aang to try, but the awkward way that Zuko held it while he tried to shift closer wound up getting some of the ice cream on Aang's nose. Once again, Zuko took full advantage of his camera on his phone. He blamed it on the people from earlier and their desire for pictures. Surprisingly, Zuko found his mind flooded with anticipating things Aang might try so that he could get more reactions recorded.

The ice cream had been one of their best adventures yet. They sat eating it on a metal hand rail outside small harbor shops. Aang was thrown off that if he didn't eat it quickly it would melt, but if he at it quickly, he would get a brain freeze. It resulted in many brain freezes at the attempt to find a happy medium. Zuko found himself actually laughing at some of the faces Aang made and he had to grasp onto the rail to keep from falling off a few times. So much time had passed since the last time he was able to be so care free, that he couldn't remember. There was also the ton of pictures he was going to have to figure out something to do with on his phone. After one particularly bad one, Aang pouted at him.

"This food is good, but evil," Aang said.

Zuko nodded, but he couldn't stop watching Aang pout. The subtle upturn of lips that looked as soft as the ice cream he had been eating, vaguely considering if it tasted more like chocolate or vanilla. He had the urge to kiss away that pout and any frown that might pass its way onto those food frozen lips. His own weren't much better, but he bet the two of them could probably thaw and melt more then their lips with a few kisses. It was a line though. One he knew that once crossed couldn't be uncrossed. Everything had been a perfect night and he was loath to ruin it with doing something Aang might not want or might not even be ready for. Aang however seemed to be sensing his internal problem and leaned closer to Zuko.

"Zuko," Aang called to him.

He could read it clearly in Aang's silver eyes as they traveled over his face and rested on his lips. Their thoughts probably not much different. It wasn't something that only he wanted. Aang was happily willing. It was all the sign Zuko needed. He leaned over and kissed the monk. Their cold lips meeting, both chilling and warming him. Aang's kiss was shy and awkward, but eager. The snap of a shutter broke them apart far sooner then Zuko would have liked. He almost fell off the bar when he turned and saw Katara.

"Katara! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I suppose there is no point asking what you're doing. By the way, I'm sending that to Mai," She told him.

Aang looked confused at the exchange and new comer.

"Mai is the girl in the office. The one who wanted the picture of you," Zuko explained.

"Does everyone send everything to Mai," Aang asked.

"Yes," Katara and Zuko both answered in unison.

A laugh of delight bubbled up from Aang and Zuko once again felt his brain go numb. He'd now heard Aang laugh quite a bit through out the day, but the monk had this certain laugh when he was happy. Zuko equated it to the belly laugh of a portly man, but in Aang's case, it was more the innocent laugh of some one far too sheltered. It had a habit of making those near him want to laugh along, even if they didn't understand what was so amusing.

Katara's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, before they narrowed and turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, who is this?"

Wishing that he could skip the big introduction he just shrugged, but supposed that was out of the question with how they had been caught.

"Katara, this is Aang. He is a monk that I'm guarding for this evening. If you really want the details, call Mai. Aang, this is Katara, she is a co-workers sister. There is also a rumor that she is sleeping with the office girl Mai."

Katara punched him in the arm (nearly knocking him off) and flushed uttering a quiet, "Shut up!"

It was surprising to Zuko that the ear to ear grin that Aang wore didn't split his face. Zuko wasn't sure he knew any other excessively happy people. The most amazing part in Zuko's mind was that for as much as Aang was seeing and dealing with, he didn't seem to let it wear him down, he just seemed to spread his grin to others.

Looking at his watch, Zuko realized that they should probably get going if they were going to catch a movie. He excused them from Katara and headed towards the nearest public bathroom. Once they were thoroughly cleaned of ice cream, Zuko led them down the road. The cinema had an assortment of shops near it, luckily for them, the ice cream parlor was one of them.

The movies that were playing were all older as they were mostly between big releases at this point. It was the reason he loved the this particular one. He liked being able to come back and watch classics between the big films. He considered the choices carefully. Finally, he picked one.

* * *

FN: To my dear Anon reviewers. I try to reply to everyone that ever leaves a review, so just let me say that you guys are invaluable and I really appreciate you taking the time to spend a moment and letting me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really should have had that last chapter posted days ago, but for those of you who don't know, the site has been suffering a really bad error when people try to post in a larger fandoms. A work around has been found, but its rather difficult for me, but still I got the last chapter in place. Hopefully, I can just upload this one like regular and they will have fixed it.

* * *

Here is to hoping that you guys are getting alerts for this still, because I am not.

"I'm supposed to do what exactly now?" The monk asked skeptically.

"You turn the wheel which ever way it wants you to go in the game. Your pedals down there are stop and go," Zuko said as he inserted coins into the game.

Zuko pressed the few buttons needed to get the game actually going and watched as Aang promptly plowed into another car. The monk looked abashed and seemed almost as if he would apologize to the game, but didn't think twice about the second car he rammed into.

"Remind me never to let you drive my car," Zuko said jokingly.

"This is a lot harder then it looks," Aang said taking a left turn too sharply and flipping his car.

As the screen came up proclaiming Aang's defeat, Zuko helped him out of the game.

"Let me help you this time."

Zuko climbed into the 'drivers seat' and pulled Aang onto his lap. The monk blushed, but didn't complain. He started up the game again and this time they took off. Zuko whispered directions into Aang's ear and slowly guided Aang's hands with his own. The monk's light blushing now turning a bright pink, but he stayed determined on beating the game. As they crossed into the finished lined, even managing a decent placing, Aang yelled out excitedly. The monk turned as best as he could and threw his arms around Zuko's neck.

"I did it!"

This was a routine Zuko was growing rapidly attached to. Aang was so excited to have done anything new and Zuko was increasingly more grateful that he could be the one to share it with him. Aang had a passion about everything that he did that kept Zuko excited every moment with him. This was another of Zuko usual spots. He had been here a million times, played this same racing game a million times, but never did he have the kind of excitement with it that Aang brought. The monk just had this ability to capture his attention in that moment and make him feel like there was only now. Tomorrow never seemed so far away.

"Is there any other game you wanted to try?"

"Sort of," Aang said nervously.

Aang climbed out of his lap and waited for Zuko to stand. Once on his feet, Aang grabbed his hand and dragged him across from all the game over to a photobooth. Zuko figured he should have guessed that it would involve more pictures. They seemed unable to escape them. Aang didn't give Zuko a chance to hesitate, he just shoved him into the booth. Aang lingered for a moment. Zuko could hear him clicking buttons and getting everything set up. After a few moments, Aang climbed in directly behind him.

Zuko was able to admit that for the first two pictures he had positively no idea what Aang was doing, but he quickly figured it out as the first picture consisted of Aang covering Zuko's eyes. The second picture, Aang covered his ears and kissed his cheek. The third picture Zuko had a general idea of where this was going as Aang reached up and covered his mouth. Zuko grew curious what the next picture Aang had in mind.

Trying to figure out what Aang was doing, Zuko turned directly into him. Their lips met and Zuko didn't mind in the least. Aang seemed more aggressive, but still awkward. Zuko let his tongue brush lightly over Aang's lips and he quickly found entrance to his mouth. Zuko tasted him and pulled Aang closer to him. He was about to deepen the kiss further when he heard the last photo take. Firmly, he had to remind himself where they were before he pulled away from the kiss. He knew his eyes held the promise of more if Aang was willing to claim it. The flushed look on Aang's face told him that he might expect the monk to take him up on that offer. Aang kissed him once more, but it was just a soft brush of lips before he climbed from the booth.

They waited a moment for their pictures to print. It gave them two sets. Aang's stared happily at his. Zuko could tell how excited it made the monk. It took Zuko a moment to realize that Aang probably had little to no pictures of himself. It explained to Zuko why Aang would be nervous, but also excited about it. Zuko looked at his watch and saw the time.

"The movie is getting ready to start. Want to grab some candy?"

Aang got excited in the same impossibly happy way he had all night. Zuko found his hand clutched tightly by the monk as he was dragged off to the concessions. It took a bit of convincing, but Zuko finally managed to talk Aang out of buying everything, and they settled instead on half of everything. Zuko was pretty sure they had one of almost every candy available. Not to mention the giant tub of popcorn and sodas. It took a lot of juggling and Aang's handy cargo pockets before they managed to get it all and pick seats.

The seats Aang picked were in the back. They were ones he liked best anyways. He had trouble sitting in front and craning his neck the whole movie, but Zuko wasn't sure how much movie he would be watching.

As the reminder to turn phones off came on, Zuko pulled his own out and put it on vibrate. He had a photo text from Katara that he had missed. He looked at it and saw a perfect picture of Aang and him in their first kiss. Zuko rolled his eyes. It figured they would get busted. He shoved the phone in pocket. He looked over to see Aang unloading his.

"Don't eat all of that or you're going to make yourself sick," Zuko warned.

"I wont eat all of it, but I want to try it," Aang said.

The lights dimmed and previews scrolled across the screen and Aang watched amazed. It took him to the third one to pull enough away from the screen to start opening candy.

"What is this movie?"

"Its called Toy Story, I think you'll like it," Zuko answered.

Aang nodded, but didn't say anything else.

True to his word, Aang didn't eat everything, but he certainly sampled all of it. They had quickly come to realize that Aang loved chocolate. Which was fine with Zuko as he mostly like dark chocolate with its more bitter taste. Aang was not a fan of anything gummy, but Zuko was happy to help him out with that as he did enjoy those the most. When it came to sour candy, they found themselves at war. Each of them seemed fond of them.

Zuko struggled not to mentally slap himself as he realized he was cataloging everything that Aang liked and disliked. He tried to remind himself that past this night, he wasn't going to have any reason. It was a kick to the gut. He found it difficult to maintain any level of sadness as he watched Aang enraptured with movie. The monk's silver eyes wide as he watched. The thought that he might not get to see them again did leave an ache in his body. He pushed it all from his mind and reminded himself that there was always the chance that Aang was going to extend his stay. Either way, he planned to live tonight like it was the only one he was going to get.

When the end credits rolled, Zuko discovered he had been right about the movie all along. He watched very little of it. Most of the time, he found himself focusing on Aang. Their small chattering during the movie about the candy and what came next was nice, but Zuko knew he was too busy watching Aang to pay much attention. He watched the roller coaster of emotion that washed over Aang from the movie. All his happiness and sadness and worry and the tender expression on his face at the end. Zuko felt like he couldn't get enough. It had been a task the whole movie through to keep his hands to himself.

They stood and stretched, Zuko helped Aang to pack away his candy as they talked about the movie. It was hard not to get wrapped up entirely in the conversation about animated toys. Aang seemed to be bursting with energy after the long sitting though. The monk's energy was practically tangible. Zuko attributed part of that as all the sugar that was consumed. He felt that it was practically his duty to hold hands, lest the monk start bouncing off the walls.

"Is there anything you want to do next," Zuko asked.

"I have no idea, but I have no desire to sit still. I want to go somewhere. Do something. Move," Aang said.

"How about I pick the next place? Is that okay with you?"

"Sure."

"We'll need to make a pit stop at my place. I want to change my clothes. It should be just late enough now for most places to livening up," Zuko said.

"I thought you kept spare clothes in your car," Aang pointed out curiously.

"I do, but those are work clothes. I need something that I can 'play' in," Zuko said with a devious smirk.

Aang raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

"We're going to a little club I know of called The Boiling Rock."

FN: Firstly, I apologize for the bit of name abuse in this chapter. I realize I used their names a lot. However, it was rather difficult not to. We have a bit more action and a bit less introspection on Zuko's part, because most of that would simply be, "Aang has to be the most stupidly happy over excited person I know, I'm wonder if he is like that in bed..."

I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff, because the plot is coming back.

This chapter has a special dedication to my boyfriend, who demanded they go see Toy Story.

As always, Reviews are highly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I will say this once and only once, but that doesn't mean I think its any less true all the time: Aang should dance in more stories. If there was one thing the episode, The Headband proved to us, Aang is a very fast learner with it comes to anything pertaining to body movements. Especially, The Firebending Masters. Zuko and Aang were just meant to 'dance' and it always seem that the other is the one more meant to know the other steps. I love their fight scenes, because they look like the best dance scenes every. So now I give you my guilty pleasure, … Aang and Zuko dancing.

P.S... The stuff really starts hitting the fan, so duck and cover people.

* * *

Zuko gave one last scrutinizing look in the mirror. His short cropped hair spiked with the bit of gel he had put in. He'd taken Aang's clothes as inspiration, settling for black boots and skin tight black pants. His shirt shimmered like liquid in the the right light, but was a fine see through black material. The sleeves while long, had a slit down the top with strings to tie together spaced out to showcase the well toned muscles that ran down his arm . He'd worked hard for them and it was worth showing them off. The look was finished off with a black spiked leather dog collar. Azula had bought it as a spiteful joke, but he planned to wear it quite seriously tonight.

He laid his watch on the dresser. Looking at it, a large sigh escaped. He was giving up knowing what time it was. That meant not being able to see how much or how little time he had left with Aang. He didn't want to think about it, knowing that he was prone to just dwell. He was dressed, ready, and determined to live in the moment. He turned his back on it, walking out of the bedroom, not even sparing a backwards glance.

Aang sat patiently on the couch in the living room. Zuko hated to break his concentration. The monk seemed to be thinking deeply on something. Zuko could guess at a few things it might be. Standing in silence, he watched the monk as Zuko assumed he meditated. A part of him assumed that Aang should look more serene at this, but instead, his brow furrowed as if conflicted. Content to leave him a moment longer, Zuko turned to go, but the sound of his shoes drew Aang's attention. Thoughtful silver eyes opened to look at him.

The gaze quickly turned appraising, Zuko's heart beat a little faster. Aang wasn't being subtle in his looking. The look the monk gave Zuko forced him to remind himself that he was actually clothed.

Asking the entirely obvious, Zuko asked, "Do you like it?"

Aang nodded. Zuko knew that feeling.

"Let's get going," Zuko said leading the way out the front door.

As Zuko locked the front door, he said to Aang, "If Mai should ask for any reason, we never stopped by here. It's a big company policy to never bring clients home."

Aang laughed excitedly and said, "You broke policy for me?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his head nervously saying, "Well, I've broken a lot of them for you to be honest. Surely, you don't think I run around doing these things with every client."

Aang shrugged and gave a devious smirk, but then it dropped and he said seriously, "I had hoped you didn't."

Walking over to his car, he held the passenger door open for Aang. The monk climbed in and turned to grin at Zuko as he closed the door. He paused a moment before climbing in the drivers side and took a deep steadying breath. He climbed in and buckled himself in and looked over at Aang.

"I assure you that I don't go clubbing with my clients. I don't normally take them to places I frequent and I certainly don't do this," Zuko said leaning over and kissing him lightly. Zuko looked at him, grinning as he started the car and said, "I'm sorry, that is a very special service. I'll have to charge you extra for it."

Aang's laughter didn't die down till they made it to the club.

At first, Zuko tried to explain about the club, but from the wide eyed shocked look he got from Aang, he just had to suffice to say that Aang would understand once they were inside. Zuko didn't think it was possible for Aang's eyes to get any wider, but the second they were in the club, Zuko feared they might fall out. While the monk might have all the energy in the world, he stood completely rooted staring at everyone unless guided.

The Boiling Rock was a bit of a specialty club. They welcomed all types, so long as you followed their prison theme. Zuko was convinced that the amount of leather the other people wore was enough to offend Aang's monk senses, but Aang seemed to care very little. Zuko wondered if he might have over stepped his bounds in bringing Aang here, as the monk's eyes seemed to travel from one half dressed person to the next.

"So many people!" Aang said excitedly.

Zuko nodded and led Aang back to a table against the wall.

"Wait here, I'm going to get us something to drink. You look like you could use something," Zuko told him.

Aang nodded and Zuko left for the bar. He ordered two of his favorite drink from a man behind the bar wearing a cop hat that read "WARDEN". Quickly as he could, he made his way back to the table and placed one of the drinks in front of Aang who began to drink from his as soon as it was within reach. Aang took a sip and then pulled a face and then gulped down some. Aang looked at him questioningly.

"It's called a Juicy Cactus," Zuko told him over the music.

Aang nodded and took another gulp. It didn't strike Zuko at the time that he was giving alcohol to someone that hadn't had any before. Aang finished his first drink quickly and Zuko just as quickly got him a second. Aang was half way through the second before Zuko could see the monk visibly relax, but it was also at that time that he realized just who his drinking companion was.

"Zhuko, this is actually good," Aang said with a minor slur.

Zuko laughed and said, "You're going to be completely smashed at this rate. Let's dance."

Taking Aang's hand, Zuko lead them to the dance floor. The volume of the music increased the closer to the middle they moved. Zuko tried to keep them closer to the edge so he could hear Aang. The monk stood at the edge and watched other people, studying them. He seemed to look about the crowd a moment before zeroing in on a pair of dancers. Zuko was worried that Aang was going to decide against this. That thought went quickly out the window as Aang jumped in the crowd and started moving with the dancers.

It took a moment for Zuko's breath and thoughts to catch up to him as he watched Aang dancing with the crowd. The dance lights flashing over him as he moved with the people. Aang seemed to dislike the distance, because Zuko quickly found his hand in Aang's as the monk dragged him over and started dancing.

Swinging his hips was something Aang picked up quickly. Zuko was back to classifying monks as aliens. He'd known that Aang had a fluid movement ability, but even as a beginner, he was putting Zuko through his paces. Aang turned out to be the best mimic Zuko had ever seen. With only a short time of watching any dancer, he quickly picked up their moves and was able to quickly add them to his own growing dance routine. Zuko found himself wondering if it was Aang or the drinks that had him unafraid to try anything that the other dancers were doing.

He certainly wasn't going to complain about Aang's hands that seemed to be making there way all across his chest. The traveling hands of Aang worked their way from chest flowing over his shoulders and down his back easily as Aang closed the distance between them. Still, shock set in as he felt Aang grinding down on his leg, but his eyes closed in pleasure on their own. Their bodies creating friction to the beat of the song.

"Zuuuko," Aang said into his ear. It was loud enough to be heard, but Zuko doubted those dancing nearby would be able to. Aang went on, "You do realize that you are soooo risking your afterlife for doing such things?"

"I'm pretty sure you happen to be doing these things too," Zuko pointed out.

"Good point, don't stop," Aang said, Zuko could feel the smile pressed against his ear as the monk whispered the words there.

It became clear that they were quickly forming a crowd of on lookers. Aang seemed spurred on by the watching people and turned up things. Zuko had to pull out his best just to keep up. A few times, Aang pressed against him or passed him in such a way that 'intimate' didn't even begin to cover it. They just flowed and moved together over one another mixing and grinding with hands roving. Losing recognition if it was the beat of the music or of the heart he could perceive in the chest he just caressed. Forgetting the crowds of people as his eyes were unseeing, just his body feeling. Too easy would it have been to lose where his body ended and Aang's began, but every part of him that touched or was touched seemed to tingle with sensation. Their dance so electrifying, Zuko thought thought their friction might create fire.

Aang was testing out his newest dance technique by turning his back on Zuko and planting his butt firmly on him. He guided Zuko's hands across his chest as he synced both their hips in a swinging motion to the beat of the current song. Zuko didn't need much prompting. He could feel Aang's hands sliding down the side of his legs as they swayed and moved to the music.

"Damn Zuko, I'd turn down working for me too!"

The call of Zuko's name caused Aang to pause which promptly stopped Zuko. He turned to the source of the obnoxious voice. Jet grinned at him from just off the dance floor. The way he held his phone, Zuko could tell he had been taking pictures. It would be only a matter of hours before Mai wound up with a copy. Zuko rolled his eyes.

Something irritated Zuko. He would be all too happy to blame Jet and take it out on him, but he knew it was something else. From the start of their dancing, something gnawed at the back of his mind, but he was so focused on Aang and his body he couldn't think straight. Even now, all his body told him is that he should still be further pressed against Aang.

"A jerk by the name of Jet. A some times client that I often try to avoid," Zuko said into Aang's ear.

Jet, unfortunately, moved closer. He took in a long look at Zuko before his eyes traveled up one side and down the other of Aang. Zuko allowed him one look as its Jet who at least managed to return his sanity to him and give that odd voice in his head a chance to finally be heard.

It just felt like it was going to fast and he was going to slow from his desire. No matter how many times he told it to slow down, he couldn't make out what it was trying to tell him. That just seemed to frustrate him.

"I've been guessing for a long time, but nothing beats seeing it with my own eyes. That was some hot dancing there," Jet said trying to get a rise out of Zuko.

"Just ignore him. Everyone else does any ways," Zuko told Aang.

"I don't know which of you is the kitty when you both got doggy collars on."

Zuko grabbed Aang's hand and forced his way past Jet. If his mind didn't feel so frayed like he was missing the obvious, he probably would have engaged Jet and given the idiot the fight he wanted. Jet was never one to take just being brushed off.

Zuko's mind caught up enough with him to state that it was Aang's dancing. Sure it was odd for a monk to be at a club dirty dancing, but a part of his mind fairly screamed that was going at it from the wrong angle, and even if it was correct, it was only the icing on the cake. The cake was extremely important, but Zuko figured that he could figure it out after more time with his amazing dance partner. The light slowly flickered on in Zuko's mind. Aang wasn't just a dirty dancing monk, he was a good dancer. Really good. Too many points stated that it was his first time in a club and Zuko had watched him learn and mimic. His movements quick and agile on his well toned body. He was fast at picking up body movements. It was all in the movements. Aang flowed, much the way a fighter-

Zuko's thoughts hit a brick wall as he felt the hand forcefully tugged from his, but by the time he turned Jet was hitting the ground and Aang's stood over him with his foot inclined towards Jet's throat and his hands held in a form that was clearly martial arts, but Zuko had no idea what it was.

"It would seem the cute little kitty has claws," Jet said from the ground.

"Jet, do yourself a favor and get a life," Zuko said as he grabbed hold of Aang and dragged him away.

"Bring your kitty back to play some time," Jet yelled to him as he forced Aang out of the club.

"You and me, we need to talk," Zuko said to Aang.

* * *

FN: Chapter was a bit longer than my others, because OMG, the plot showed back up! For those of you who have been waiting and guessing, I think I just gave you a great big 'Here it is' sign.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This should have been up hours ago. However, it took several edits through and I'm still not sure I got everything. This chapter also wasn't supposed to be this long, but the next chapter sort of got spliced and part of it ended up here.

That being said, this story is rapidly reaching the end. Just a couple more chapters to go, so bear with me just a bit longer.

* * *

Excessive speeding. The car was perfect for it. It was something Zuko excelled at when he felt pissed. Right now he had sped right passed pissed and gone straight through to furious. That habit tended to happen far too often when he had to deal with Jet. There was however a more pressing and much more important matter that had clawed its way under his skin. It currently sat in the passenger seat tugging lightly at it's mesh sleeve.

Hours ago, Zuko had stood at the airport waiting on his next job, but instead of getting another case, he got Aang. The monk had smiled at him then and something about the sincerity of it had cracked open a door in Zuko's heart. That door just got pushed further and further open with each passing minute, by the time hours had passed, the door stood so wide open, Zuko wasn't sure he had any idea how to close it. The worst part was a toss up that his life was completely invaded by someone that was a complete stranger or that the stranger hadn't even tried, Zuko had practically offered the key.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth and made him feel weak. His mind swirled with self deprecating thoughts. If there was one thing he knew, its that he could only blame himself for it. Aang hadn't ask for it, Zuko had volunteered. So wrapped up and caught in his own thoughts that he hadn't even considered that maybe he was the only one going through the motions. The only thing Aang was guilty of at this time was hiding who he was. Blaming Aang would have been easy, but some how doing so made him feel even more pathetic and made his self hatred rise that much more.

The realization that he hadn't noticed anything was absurd. He was a trained professional. It was his job! Even from their first meeting, Zuko had realized that Aang was well built. Even if he was just a monk that liked to keep himself fit, it didn't make sense how agile he had been able to move through the crowd. First impressions were important, but Zuko had just lost himself in the culture shock of meeting a monk. Still, when Aang pounced on him in the pizza shop, it should have been a tangled disaster of limbs that ended with them a mess, but Aang had managed to maneuver into his arms perfectly. That took a great deal of skill or luck. Outside the ice cream shop, Aang had picked to sit on the railing. Zuko had worried a few times that he might fall off, but Aang seemed to sit peacefully and poised. There were so many little things he never noticed and now he couldn't stop kicking himself. Every time he might have come close to even guessing something, he had been too busy thinking of Aang being close to him. He never saw it coming, but then, Jet probably hadn't either.

"What was it you did back there to Jet?"

"I body threw him for grabbing my... butt," Aang said awkwardly.

"He grabbed your..." Zuko trailed off and his foot pressed the gas more heavily.

Aang lightly put his hand on Zuko's and said, "I don't like you driving so fast."

Zuko was going to tell him that he didn't like being lied to, but the worry and concern and light trace of fear in Aang's eyes took any bluster Zuko had and threw it out the window. His foot let off the gas and went for the brake. He slowed to just under the speed limit. The light and easy speed they drove at seemed to visibly calm Aang.

"If you have the ability to body throw people, what do you need me for," Zuko said throwing out the thing that had been eating him alive.

"In all fairness, I was not the one who made the arrangements for a body guard. My Elder did," Aang tried to explain, but stopped at the blank look on Zuko's face.

Azula was probably to blame that when under times of extreme emotion, he tended to just stop all of them outwardly. They still raged within and fought to consume every part of him, but at least nothing would show on his face. He'd never been so grateful for that ability now. Aang had simply told the truth, but for all that he said, it might as well have been, "_I don't even need you and you were forced on me_." It took all of his concentration not to pull over and empty the contents of his stomach. His chest tightened painfully.

Casting about for something to focus on, Zuko said, "So, you are at least still a monk."

"A Shaolin monk, yes."

The word seemed to tickle the back part of Zuko's mind. It was like something he felt he should remember, but couldn't. It was worse than a word at the tip of the tongue.

"Why does that sound familiar," Zuko asked out loud, more to himself.

"Have you ever seen a..." Aang seemed to search for the word before he said, "A kung fu movie?"

"Great, you're a fighting monk."

"I suppose you could look at it that way."

Zuko wasn't sure there was anyway else to look at it. Thinking about it, he was able to recall what little he did know about the subject of mythical fighting monks. They could do some seriously interesting things with their body.

The question was out of his lips before he could stop it, "Does that mean you're really limber?"

Aang laughed in that same mind numbing way and Zuko had to struggle to pay attention to the road. Justification, Zuko knew he needed it now. There was something far too wonderful, that even if Aang was a fighting or sit on his butt all day monk, it didn't matter, but he needed to feel like he was here for a reason.

Zuko tried to think of it from another angle. Aang was some kind of warrior monk able to take care of himself. He didn't need Zuko. The thought tasted worse than blood in Zuko's mouth. However, Aang hadn't sent him away as some clients often did once they thought the benefactor wasn't looking. Not only was he kept, but Aang made a date of the whole thing. While Aang hadn't been interested in keeping Zuko around for his body protecting skills, he had at least been interested in Zuko as a person or so he hoped. He was still mostly an innocent monk out getting a taste of the world. He just knew how to body slam people, but Zuko knew there was more to the story then that. Something else wasn't sitting. Not all the dots were connecting.

"Where are we going now," Aang asked.

Zuko had spent the night breaking the rules, ones he had carefully created, to keep people safe. There were problems with letting people getting too close, especially a client. A mess up on this level could easily have ended with someone dying on another job. It was time to get the truth and make sure this mistake didn't happen again.

"Isn't this your place?"

"Is that a problem?" Zuko questioned back.

Aang gave him a small smile and said, "Not at all."

"I think it's time we talk and I'd like to do it somewhere that we don't have to worry about jerks and cameras and in such a way that I don't have to worry about getting in my car and doing something stupid."

Zuko led the way into his place, when he closed the door, he made it a blatant point not to lock the door for Aang's benefit. Aang followed a pace behind him through the house, his steps almost too quiet. After being there for over two years, Zuko knew he could find his way in the pitch dark without any trouble, but he turned on a light here and there as he walked back to the kitchen. He doubted Aang would need the light. The monk seemed trained enough that all he would have to do was shuffle to the kitchen and Aang would follow along without any trouble.

Azula had once been over and said he had a man's kitchen. Everything was done in a stainless steel tone. His kitchen was probably too clean, but Zuko rarely ate there. Most of it was all for show. There was one cabinet that wasn't. Zuko walked to it and opened it. He pulled out a bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses. Zuko gestured to the breakfast bar and Aang grabbed a stool and sat down. Zuko pulled out another stool and sat beside him.

The shot glasses clinked on the counter top as Zuko sat them down. His phone and keys, he tossed on it with a clatter. He poured half shots for Aang, but poured them full for himself.

One full and one half full shot sat in front of each of them. This was how Zuko had come to deal with step one of dealing with his mistakes. Sort out the truth and get as drunk as possible over what you couldn't. On many occasions, Mai had sat across the counter as he covered and went over his latest disaster. Now though, … Now, it was Aang beside him. He wasn't quite sure if that thought made him want to put up the bottle of Tequila or want to down the whole thing in one breath.

"Your name is Aang and you are a fighting monk. You were sent here by your Order, but there is something more than that. Something that is keeping you from giving your last name and making you act as discreetly as possible. This has nothing to do with your fighting ability. Right?"

Aang nodded. Zuko drank. Aang followed his example and made a disgusted look after, but he put his shot glass out with Zuko's as Zuko refilled his.

"You have an endless credit card. That isn't something that every monk or even fighting monks for that matter get when they go on pilgrimage. Right?"

Aang nodded and this time he anticipated Zuko drinking and follow. He put his shot glass out to be filled again. When Zuko only filled it half full, Aang tipped the bottle to fill it the rest.

"Most monks don't go on a pilgrimage, my case is special. Before you ask, no, I can't talk about it," Aang volunteered.

This time, Aang took the drink first. Zuko followed after and for the first time, could clearly read that it was this problem that seemed to be weighing on Aang since they met. It was the thing he felt the monk was hiding. Zuko started to piece it together.

"Whatever this is, it's why your Elder wanted you to have a bodyguard. He knew what you were capable of, but for whatever reason you had to go, he also felt you needed someone to guard you and look out for you. It also has something to do with that endless credit card and the reason you can not only speak, but read English," Zuko said.

"Yes."

Zuko poured them each a full shot which they downed. He quickly refilled them again.

"You don't feel that you need a bodyguard. You are capable of taking care of yourself. You kept me around though. Was that because your elder wanted you to or because I was a convenient warm body to latch on to?"

"Both," Aang said, piercing silver eyes never flinching.

Zuko grabbed his shot glass, but Aang's hand rested over Zuko's, stopping him. The same piercing look in his eyes.

"Your hands were warm as they traced my tattoos in the bathroom. They were rough hands, much like the person I expect you actually are, but on me, they were smooth and gentle. When I saw you were the same way with me, I realized you were just like those hands. Those hands that traced over me then, that I wish would trace over me now."

Aang didn't give him a chance to say anything, but kept on, saying, "My elder wanted me to keep a bodyguard around. I knew I didn't need it. I was willing to do whatever it takes to make him happy. My own happiness came with the first bite of pizza and that first lick of ice cream, but even more on that first taste of you. You were there, but so was every other person whose eyes have been on me. These golden ones have been the only ones that I have wanted to keep on me. The ones my own silver ones keep looking out for."

Whatever else Aang had meant to say was lost as Zuko attacked his lips with his own. The two full shots sat on the counter forgotten as Zuko kissed Aang to the floor.

They tumbled to the floor and Zuko found himself overly glad of Aang's skills to keep either of them from fully injuring themselves. Aang had managed to get them to the floor in one piece and with only minimally breaking the kiss. Zuko was now feeling almost ready to concede that Aang had some serious skills with his body. His body firmly pressing the said skilled body into the tile floor.

Aang's words made the self hatred and worry fade. Kisses that were now being pressed to his lips made the last of his concerns melt away. The hands that slipped under his shirt held desire and they moved to hesitantly run across his chest.

When Aang broke the kiss and nuzzled into his neck, Zuko felt the storm within him break too. None of the facts mattered other than them. Two people who were desperately reaching for one another and found something in the hands that reach back.

It was a flurry of hot mouths pressed against one another and where ever else they could reach. It would have been Zuko showering Aang in his feelings, but he quickly realized Aang wasn't the type to just lay back and be loved. He was the type to give as good as he got. Their shirts had a habit of getting in the way, but Zuko sat up and quickly fixed that problem. He pulled Aang's off first and then grabbed for his own. It got stuck on his collar, but after a quick giggle, another hand reached up and helped to quickly free Zuko. The garments were left discarded on the floor.

The next move came in the form of Aang pressing tender kisses to his lips. Zuko wasn't sure when he found his back pressed against one of the cabinets, but he was glad for the support. Aang, most likely unknowingly, straddled his leg. Different from before, the kisses that Aang gave him filled his head and made him feel like he was drowning.

Tremors ran through the hand that rested on his bare chest. Pulling out of the kiss, Zuko looked at the monk. His lips looked kiss bruised and he lightly trembled. Silver eyes regarded him with a mix of emotions that probably covered just about everything Aang was capable of feeling. Zuko pulled him into a hug and ran his hands down Aang's back soothingly, but could feel the thundering heart underneath. Aang's flesh felt heated. He gave a quick light kiss to the monk's temple.

"I didn't mean to get carried away," Zuko said by way of apologizing.

"Its okay, I'm just cold. Will you keep holding me?" Aang asked by way of letting Zuko know there was nothing to be sorry for.

Zuko ran his hand through his hair and smiled as he said, "Wait here, I'll get something to warm us."

Disentangling Aang from him, Zuko took off toward his room with a quick stride. He quickly pulled the comforter off the bed and folded it over his arm the best he could. He made it back into the kitchen, only taking time to turn out any of the lights that were still on. Aang laughed seeing the blanket. Making his way back over, Zuko wrapped it around himself and sat down. He patted the ground between his spread legs for Aang to come over and it wasn't until the second time Zuko did it that Aang guessed what he wanted.

They sat on the kitchen floor, huddled together. There was still too much between them not to mention too much going on right now for Aang in general. He could tell how much it bothered Aang. To be completely honest, it bothered him just as much. The situation was difficult and wouldn't do well having either of them push it too much. He was content enough just to lean with his back against the kitchen sink and have his chest warmed by Aang's back as he held the monk in his arms.

Zuko couldn't remember the last time he held someone and just listened to their heart beat in the dark. He wasn't sure if it was the soothing beat, the intense kisses earlier, or the drinking that was making his eyes close. The thought that he should move them to bed came to mind, but was quickly dismissed. Moving would mean moving Aang and the monk seemed perfectly content where he was.

His thoughts drifted as he did between sleep. He considered places to bring Aang before noon and talking to him about extending his contract. Zuko was oddly content enough knowing that he mostly for someone's peace of mind and less because someone was after Aang. It wouldn't stop him from doing his job any differently. Either way, he would at least know that Aang was safe. It was that thought that dropped him off to sleep.

XoXo

It hadn't been easy breaking from Zuko's hold as he slept. The deep sleep he had slipped into, Aang suspected was more from the drink then anything else. Zuko seemed an alert kind of person and he doubted that Zuko normally slept so heavily.

Aang walked lightly over the kitchen floor and grabbed hold of Zuko's cell phone. He made his way back to the living room and started to mess with the phone. It took him a bit longer then he expected to figure it out, but finally he managed to find and dial Mai's number.

"This had better be good Zuko, or I swear I'm going to skin you alive for calling me at this hour," Mai said sleepily.

Voice breaking, Aang said, "Actually Mai, this is Aang. I need you do something for me."

OxOx

The sun shone brightly though the kitchen windows. Zuko pulled the blanket tighter around himself. There were several things wrong with this picture. His brain realized he was in the kitchen and then ran a functionary test of what else was wrong. The hang over made that difficult.

A certain monk was not here and in his arms like when he had fallen asleep. That was a rather large problem. Zuko stood and stretched. He wasn't overly worried about said problem. Aang was probably some where far more comfortable. Sensible people slept in those kinds of places. His house also happened to have plenty of them that were not the kitchen floor. He made a mental note not to sleep on the kitchen floor again if he could help it. Zuko picked his shirt up and tossed it on the breakfast bar. It was then that he noticed the shot glasses. Zuko's sat full, but Aang's was empty.

* * *

FN: Well that was a Zuko emotional rollercoaster ride. (and a cliffhanger)

For those of you who didn't notice... The fighting monk thing... totally your red herring. Mwahahaha. Zuko highlighted the real troubles, but answers shall be given in following chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here there be Angst muffins.

Frantic thoughts raced through his mind as Zuko raced from one side of the house to the other. Each room he checked though seemed less likely than the one before, but he knew he needed to look. From the moment he saw the empty shot glass on the counter, a part of him knew Aang wouldn't be in the house.

After a his search turned up no results, he made a quick stop into his room and grabbed a tight black tee shirt from his closet. He slipped it on as he made it back into the kitchen and stared at the still full shot. A glare he hadn't intended landed on the empty one beside it. In a few swift steps, he had the shot glasses in hand and headed over to the sink. Using cold water from the faucet, he watched it swirl around the drain as he dumped the full one and rinsed them out. Without a thought, he wiped his damp hands on his pants before grabbing his phone and keys off the counter. The phone blinking a message from Mai, Zuko hadn't even noticed it as he stuffed it in his pocket. He ran out the door and climbed into his car.

On the freeway he tried to convince himself of any number of reasons that Aang might need to go back to his hotel room. Some more impossible than other, but he was proud he managed to come up with a few practical ones. Without realizing it, he stayed at or just under the speed limit. It seemed like ages till he found his exit and made it over to the hotel. He told the valet to wait with his car. The last thing he needed was to find out that Aang had decided to just go out for a walk while he was across town looking for him. It was better to have his car ready just in case. He asked the woman at the counter if Aang had come back to his room.

After pressing several keys on a monitor only she could see, the woman said at last, "Yes, Aang did come to his room late last night. However it seems he didn't stay long. He not only left a short time later, but he checked out with us at that time too."

The world seemed to drop out from underneath Zuko. His legs carried him out to his car by reflex alone. Dark thoughts consumed his mind and some of the unreasonable ideas seemed pretty logical. Panic welled in him though. Aang was unlikely to understand anything. Zuko hadn't thought Aang would go anywhere, because Aang was a complete outsider. Aang wasn't supposed to know anyone in the town, but had made his way across town last night some how without him. It was more things that just didn't add up. Anything to do with Aang seemed to do that.

Reaching into his pocket, Zuko pulled out his phone. He saw the message blinking from Mai and looked at it.

_Don't panic. Call me or come to the office._

Throwing his phone on the passenger seat, Zuko sped to the office. His thoughts storming as he drove. Aang needed an accomplice to leave and when there was bound to be no one else he knew, Aang would go to the one person he did. The need for answers told him he was driving reckless, but that thought was pushed back in light of more relevant ones. The office finally came into view and while it had only been a day since he was there, some how it felt like months had passed. He knew must have then committed the worst parking job known to man kind, but he didn't care. He climbed out of the car and locked it and ran inside.

Mai sat at her desk. Her eyes knowing.

"Where is he, Mai?"

Mai reached into her desk and pulled out a box of tissues and slid across her desk. A noise escaped Zuko as he looked at the Kleenex. If Zuko had to say, it was the noise of one getting their heart ripped out and thrown on the floor. Mai would later say it was probably the most pathetic noise she had ever heard from Zuko. A cross between a whimper, swear, and yell.

Zuko paced back and forth for a moment, torn between what to do, but threw his hands in the air in defeat. He threw himself in the chair across from Mai's desk.

"Zuko," Mai said, concern clear in her voice.

"What happened," Zuko asked, voice thick.

"I got a call last night from you. At least it was from your cell phone. He told me that you were asleep and he needed a few things from me. The first thing he had me do was settle his bill. He paid for the full twenty four hours and left a rather large bonus for you. He said something about helping it to pay for your car insurance," Mai said probing.

"Mai, the last thing that I care about is that he settled his bill."

"I was just making sure we were on the same page," Mai said nodding.

Zuko rose from the chair and went to his car. He cleared it of everything Aang related. He came back into the office and set down the left over pizza first on her desk and handed her the Polaroid picture. He put the ticket stubs down and then gave her the photobooth pictures next. He sent a quick text to Jet and thankfully, managed to get the picture from him without fuss and tossed his phone over to Mai.

"There, now were on the same page."

Mai looked much the way he felt.

She gestured at everything and said, "Zuko, this isn't just mixing a little business and pleasure. What happened here?"

"That's what I wanna know," Zuko said.

He collapsed in the chair again. Holding his head in his hands, he told her about everything since he had gotten off the phone with her. She sat quietly for the whole thing. He didn't spare any detail. He was desperate that she might see something he couldn't. Anything at all. It was pointless not to tell her anyways, as Mai always just seemed to have a way of finding out. When he told her that Aang had checked out, she just nodded.

"While you were passed out, Aang did a lot more than just settle his bill. He had me book the flight back for early this morning. I called him a taxi and had to point out how it works too," Mai explained.

Zuko looked at her accusingly.

"He sounded really upset," Mai said defensively.

The look didn't budge.

"I didn't know, Zuko. I know I learn about everything, but that normally takes a day or two. You were with him one night. From looking at this, I'd think you had been together forever. You talked about not keeping your hands off him, but this looks like a lot more than that," Mai said holding up the Polaroid. She pointed at it saying, "Zuko, I know you and even I have not seen you look this stupidly happy. You look like some kind of alien! You didn't mention anything about this on the phone."

Zuko sighed as he leaned back in the chair. He stared up at the ceiling. He could hear the beeping of his phone as Mai went through his pictures and her restrained laugh. His phone beeped differently and he knew he had just been sent something.

"Jet just sent a link. He posted the vid of you guys at the club," Mai informed.

The sound that came from his phone told Zuko clearly that Mai was watching. Mai seemed to tilt her head a bit to the side as she watched. She mumbled something which Zuko was pretty sure was, _I love this song_.

"You guys... you...," Mai said at a loss for words as she watched. She tilted the phone to the side and her brow furrowed. Zuko could only guess at what part made her look like that. She opened her mouth and struggled not to gape while saying, "Wow. That is limber. How do the two of you manage to move like that together?"

He shrugged as he stared at the ceiling. Wishing it might have some of the answers he lacked.

"What made you take him to these places? Not to sound bad, but I think all bodyguards just find that one mark where they cross the line. Still, this wasn't just crossing the line, you made a noose of it and hanged yourself. That isn't like you. Why him?"

Taking his eyes off the ceiling, he looked at her and said, "That's the hardest part. I don't know. I thought he was cute, but something about him just made me want to share everything with him. I didn't realize that my life was so easy to walk into."

"It's not, Zuko. I've seen a lot of people try and you have a barrier thicker and longer then the great wall. You keep every one at arms length. Even your lovers. All of them complain about how distant you act to them at times. Something was special about him. What was it," Mai said as she raid through the photos some more.

"It was just him. It was just everything about him. I've never seen anyone get excited by simply ordering a pizza before," Zuko said and let out a small laugh. "I mean you wouldn't believe how torn he looked when I told him to pick an ice cream. If he had seen all the flavors, we would have been there all day tasting them, like he did the candy at the movie. He was so passionate about wanting to try everything. The world is daunting and overwhelming, but he just jumped in with both feet. Instead of drowning though, he made it work for him. Being with him, it was fun and exciting and made everything feel new again."

"Was it just the thought of having a brand new toy that no one had played with?"

"No. I found myself thinking last night that I'd love to go back to the Boiling Rock with him. I thought about how comfortable it would be to just eat pizza out with him a million times over there. I could easily see the two of us in my kitchen eating ice cream and still having to fight the eternal, what flavor question. There were so many firsts that he shared with me, but I learned I'm greedy. I want the seconds, the thirds, and maybe even the life times if he had been willing to offer them."

Mai looked at him with a sad smile on her face. She had joked about crying with him before, but they both knew he wasn't the crying kind. He didn't get upset enough about any one to cry, but for once, Mai considered that he might. She had never seen loss so clearly in his eyes and hear it in his voice. It seemed some how etched on his entire being.

"You talk about him like you might move the Earth itself to get to him," Mai said.

"I would if I thought it would make him stay. I would even chase him down and bring him back, but he would just leave again," Zuko admitted. He looked at her saying in a voice thick with emotion, "I wish I understood. I knew there was something he was hiding. Still, we were there and happy. What could make him suddenly so sad and willing to leave? When we drank, he looked at me and I asked him, I was positive that he felt the same thing I felt."

Small arms slipped around Zuko's neck from behind him. There was only one person he knew that had just a fine pink manicure. He patted Ty Lee's arm.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," She whispered to him.

"How long have you been here for," He asked her.

"All of it, basically," She softly answered.

He rested his head against her arm. Ty Lee had always been close to Azula and some one that he was quick to brush off, but since they started working together, he started giving the girl a lot more credit. He learned that she could be a serious partner in a pinch and was always a fiercely loyal friend. He was glad to have two people he had known the longest in there with him for support.

FN: Review? Please.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: After being so good about getting these up at least every other day, here I make you guys wait a few days for this one. The last chapter at that. I've got to be evil. Hopefully, finally getting the answers will make up for the wait.

**Last Chapter**. Please enjoy.

Four days passed. Zuko wasn't entirely sure how they passed, only that they did. The process was slow and agonizing, but some how, it didn't matter how painful it was, the world unforgivably kept turning. Mai had forced him to take time off. It was the first time she had ever imposed it on him, but even he knew his head wasn't on the job. When your job was watching someone in a potential life threatening situation, people died if your head wasn't all there. It wasn't an option that was debatable.

He was to take a solid week off from duty. Mai at least kept him updated about work, taking time to tell him who was pulling what clients and some how managing to make it work with only Ty Lee and Sokka. Suki and him were set to return at the same time. Mai didn't want him to rush though. Zuko knew if he showed up after a week's time and he wasn't ready for the job, Mai would send him back home for another solid week. He sighed heavily at that thought. If that happened, he knew he'd have to take up some sort of hobby just to keep from going crazy.

The urge to go curl up in bed had repeatedly crossed his mind, but Zuko found he rarely spent much time in the bed room. There was a quiet internal struggle to avoid the room. The few times he had been forced in there, his eyes always made their way to his untouched watch that lay on his dresser. Instead, Zuko found a great deal of his time recently had actually been taken up learning how to cook. Zuko refused to admit any other reason why he might be spending so much time in the kitchen. Never mind the fact that he was utterly terrible at it.

Zuko's phone went off with a text. He walked over to the counter and picked it up. It was from Mai, he read it.

_Ok, two people out, is so not cutting it. We have got to hire another person. _

Snorting at the phone, Zuko threw it back at the counter. He didn't make it a step away, before it went off again.

I_'m serious! Don't ignore me!_

Sighing, Zuko texted her back.

_Fine. I'll start interviews when I get back_.

He stood there waiting, knowing that Mai was never happy unless she got the last word.

_Good! I've got the perfect candidate._

Zuko rolled his eyes at his phone. Mai always seemed to know _just_ the right person. His phone chimed alerting his to picture mail. Zuko clicked it only to see the picture he had sent Mai right after Aang had showered and dressed. Zuko felt his heart clench. He typed in the words.

_Not funny._

The next text came quickly.

_Wasn't meant to be. I'm serious. Let's hire him._

Zuko punched in the reply.

_I'd gladly hire him if he wanted the job._

It took a moment for Zuko to realize that his phone was actually ringing and it wasn't just a text. He picked it up.

"Yeah," Zuko said by way of greeting.

"Are you serious, Zuko? I think I'd like to work with you."

Zuko dropped his phone on the counter and didn't even take the time to pick it up. He was out the door and in his car as fast as his legs would carry him. The drive across town seemed to take longer than ever before, even though Zuko was sure that he was well past speeding. Frantically, his heart beat and stuttered about in his chest. A million different scenes playing out in his head that he had to brush off as tried to focus on the road. Pulling up out side, Zuko didn't even bother properly parking or turning off the car, he left it running as he climbed out. His legs covered the distance in quick purposeful strides.

Aang stood there waving at him. Goofy grin locked in place. Zuko took in his beige cargo shorts, sneakers, and simple tee shirt. The sight was lost on him though as he crossed the office in a few quick steps and wrapped his arms around him. Aang began to say something, but Zuko cut him off as he pressed their lips together. Aang eagerly returned the kiss. Tension melted from his body and he could feel from the way Aang leaned into him, that he wasn't the only one.

"Wow," Mai said.

Zuko pulled away from Aang and looked over, catching her taking pictures with her phone.

"What is with you people and taking pictures of us?" Zuko asked.

Mai thought for a moment, but then finally responded, "Every time I've seen you with someone, you've looked like a triangle block that fit in a square hole. You fit, but that wasn't where you were meant to go. Looking at you both together, I just feel like you've found where the triangle actually goes."

"That's oddly insightful of you, Mai," Zuko said staring at her.

"Yeah, I know. Now, get back to kissing so I can take more pictures."

Zuko grabbed hold of Aang's wrist and dragged him from he office, much to Mai's complaints. They climbed in his car and Zuko set off for his place. Aang tried a few times to open his mouth and speak and Zuko hushed him every time. When they got to his place, Zuko dragged him inside.

"Shirt off," Zuko told him.

"Zuko, I..."

The look Zuko gave him was enough that Aang pulled off his shirt without trying to question. Zuko walked over and pulled a blanket from the couch, where he had been spending most nights recently. Grabbing Aang's hand, he led them back to the kitchen. As he reached the room, he pulled off his own shirt and dragged Aang to the floor with him. He curled them both up in the blanket.

"You know this doesn't erase the last week, right?"

"It was four days and I wasn't asking you," Zuko told him to which Aang threw up his hands in mock surrender.

Zuko's hands came up and traced across Aang's chest, much the way they had when they danced. He felt the warm body under his hands and had to tell himself that it wasn't just some dream he had come up with. This was Aang, here and breathing under his fingers. Warm and pressed against him. Zuko had to cut that thought off, less he end up pressing Aang against the floor and fully making sure he was there.

"We were here and I thought that things were going along great. I thought we would at least be able to talk in the morning, but you were gone," Zuko said and wrapped his arms tightly around Aang. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"Saying goodbye means I'm leaving. I'm here now. I just had some things I had to take care of," Aang explained. His voice grew quiet as he said, "I had someone I had to actually say goodbye to."

"Aang."

"I left the order. It really didn't surprise them. They had been expecting this day since they took me."

Aang pulled away from him and turned around. He opened his legs and propped them over Zuko's. Inching closer, He rested his head on Zuko's chest.

"I had to go break my vows at the Order. This allows me to break my vow of silence. I had given up my worldly possessions and renounced who I was. Renouncing who I am with them, I can take up the mantle of whoever I want to be, including that person I denied so long ago. As I'm no longer under my vows, I'll tell you want you deserved to know that night...from the very start," Aang explained.

The urge to ask all the questions that formed was a difficult to stuff down. Zuko knew though that Aang needed to get this out of his system. He nodded his encouragement.

"Since I don't know how much you actually know about monks, I'll start with the basics. The most important thing being that people are not born as monks. I'm no exception in that. Only in that becoming a monk wasn't my choice. I'm an orphan. My parents were advocates in China. They were working to get China's history to the rest of the world, but some people didn't like that. They saw my parents as traitors who were ruining China's national treasures. My parents were killed one day, most likely for their beliefs. Nobody knows for sure as the killer was never caught. It was that reason that the Order went along with my parents last wishes. They left me to the temple where I was raised to be a Shaolin monk."

The information sunk in heavily. Zuko had suspected that Aang would have some sort of background before being a monk, but that was far from what he was expecting. It at least explained why his Elder believed that Aang was in need of a bodyguard.

"They never expected me to stay. The monks worked hard to teach me everything, but they were only hoping to give me a basis for life, not a way of it. Whenever the monks had to go out or deal with people in general, I was always asked to be there. Many times I was asked to go among towns and even leave the country. I didn't realize the monks were preparing me. I should have realized that they were pushing my education and English so much, because of this. I found this out a couple of years ago when I heard the Elders talking. When I asked them about it, I told them I had no one and nothing, but that was when they explained that they had kept my parents accounts set aside for me. In their job, a lot of risk comes with a lot of pay, not to mention their life policies. They had set them all up in some over seas account to just collect more money. They told me I could leave and live what ever kind of life I wanted."

_That explains the endless accounts and eduction_, Zuko thought to himself. He rubbed Aang's back comfortingly. He was really at a loss for what to do, but a part of him said just being there was helping.

"My Elder, Gyatso, he left the order often. He had gotten to know my parents well and that was why he was put in charge of me. He knew English and he made sure I was well studied. When he left and I couldn't, he always brought me back things. He was always going on about preparing me for the outside world. I thought if I took the next step in my vows they would see that I wasn't going to leave them. Gyatso was ready though. He told me that I hadn't had enough of a taste of the world to give it up yet."

Personally, Zuko felt inclined to agree with the old monk. Even with leaving the temple from time to time, Aang hadn't gotten to see what the world had to offer. Zuko could easily tell by the way Aang reacted to things.

"I was told, if I could leave and choose later to come back, I would be a more humble and better person for it. I would know what it was like to be a true monk. I would be doing more than just living my parents wish and doing the rest out of a sense of obligation. I never once realized I thought of it that way until the words were in front of me. Gyatso raised me like a father and I love him like one, but he was right. I left and in one night I felt more content and like I belong than I did in my life there."

The slight shaking told Zuko that Aang was struggling against tears. He pulled Aang closer to him. He pressed their bodies flush. Aang's head came to rest on his shoulder. Hands clutched at the bare flesh of his back.

"Being with you, I realized, I couldn't do it. They were right. There was a whole world of things I had no idea of. I had to go back. He deserved no less than me coming in person and telling him. The longer I spent without telling, the more it felt like I was lying to him. I felt like I was already lying so much to you and I didn't want to any more. I left to make that feeling stop. When I saw him, I expected so many things from him, but he just smiled and told me that he knew. He knew I would be leaving him. He acted like I was telling him the sun would rise the next day. I promised to come back and visit him. We both agreed it would be great to see each other. I came back on the first plane I could after that. I made my way over to the office and you know the rest."

"I'm sorry, Aang. I didn't know," Zuko said.

Aang gave a laugh through tears saying, "You didn't know, because I couldn't tell you. No more secrets. You can ask me anything now."

Zuko pulled back from him and look him in the eyes, asking, "Do you regret leaving the Order?"

"Do you think I'd be sitting on your lap if I did?" Aang asked back.

"Good point."

"Enough about me now. Mai told me she forced you off of work. What have you been doing?"

"Uh... I've lived mostly on my kitchen floor. I've learned I really have no idea how my kitchen works. I think I finally learned how to make scrambled eggs though. Just took me four days and a few cartons of eggs."

Aang gave another small laugh.

Pulling further back, Aang looked at him seriously and said, "So, did you mean what you said about hiring me? Because I'm kind of homeless and jobless right now."

Zuko managed his first real laugh in days.

FN: For those of you kind enough to take the time to read the story, I would highly appreciate it if you could take the time to press that little review button and let me know what you thought. I do accept Anon reviews.

Lastly, and most importantly, Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
